Caper After the Quake
Caper After the Quake is the second episode of Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Premise When the gang is in San Fransisco an earthquake shakes up the whole city, causing some damage and releasing an Underground Demon! Plot "Gang we're here!" Fred said as they stopped at Johnson's Bed and Breakfast in San Fransisco. "Groovy, like I can't wait to go fishing at the pier!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Re ro!" Scooby agred as the gang walked to the door with their luggage and fishing rods in hand. "Hello there, you must be the kids staying here for the next few days. I'm Henry Johnson, I own this place. My wife Sarah Johnson cooks here." The man explained. "Like, I can't wait to meet her food!" Shaggy whispered to Scooby. Scooby giggled. Sarah Johnson walked into the room. "Hello there kids I'm Sarah Johnson, if you're hungry for anything let me know!" "No thanks we'll wait until later, we're heading down to the Fisherman's Wharf right now." Daphne said. "Ri don't rant to rait until rater." Scooby complained. All of a sudden the ground began to shake. "Jinkies, Earthquake!" Velma screamed. "Everyone get under something!" Henry yelled. Everyone quickly ducked under something as debris fell from the ceiling. The earthquake stopped a moment later. "Jeepers that was scary!" Daphne said. "No serious damage here, but let's check the news to see if anything major occured." Sarah said, turning on the TV. "Greetings San Fransisco, I am Samuel Webber, here with breaking news. An earthquake has struck, causing minor damage to many buildings, but the old city bank has collapsed due to a weak foundation, luckily no one was injured." Said the reporter on TV, Sarah turned it off. "Looks like it was nothing major." Fred said. "So why don't we head down to Fisherman's Wharf? "Sounds good." Daphne agreed. "Alright kids, we're going to head out to get some groceries, but we'll be back later." Henry said. The gang walked out of the house and saw the neighbor's house was damaged. And then the neighbor walked out to inspect it. "Dang it! I'm already broke, now I have to repair my house to! Where will I get the money to?!" He yelled as he stormed inside. The gang hopped in the Mystery Machine and drove to the wharf. The van stopped at a stoplight right next to the destroyed bank. "Look at all that money scattered everywhere!" Velma pointed out. "That must be why the police are guarding and looking through the wreckage." Fred said. All of a sudden, a demon came running at the police. "I am the Underground Demon! I have been released from the center of the Earth by the tremor. Leave or be cursed!" It bellowed. The police officers ran away, leaving the money behind. "Ahahahah!" Laughed the demon as it jumped onto a car and then onto another, going the way the gang came. "Oh no he's getting away!" Yelled Daphne. "Oh yes!" Shaggy cheered. "Hold on!" Fred yelled as he drove the Mystery Machine onto the sidewalk. "Zoinks!" "Jinkies!" "Rikes!" "Jeepers!" The demon leaped from car to car as the gang pursued him. The demon then jumped onto a car and held onto it, that was going the way to the bed and breakfast. "Ahahaha!" It laughed as the driver tried to throw it off of the roof. Fred turned off of the sidewalk and onto the road, in pursuit of the car. As they were chasing it, an 18-wheeler pulled in front of the Mystery Machine and they were going to crash. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed as Fred hit the brake just in time to save them. "I think we lost him." Velma said. "Gang looks like we have a mystery on our hands." Fred said. "I think we shoukd head back to the bed and breakfast." Fred drove the van back to the bed and breakfast and the gang went inside. "Henry and Sarah!" Daphne yelled. "Like, they must still be at the grocery store." Shaggy said. All of a sudden the Underground Demon burst through one of the windows. "Do not follow my trails you meddlers or be cursed!" The demon warned. "Run!!!" Scooby yelled. The gang ran up the staircase and it started to creak. "Like, that doesn't sound good..." Shaggy said. CRASH! The wooden starcaise caved in and the gang fell into a crawlspace beneath the stairs. The demon looked down the hole. "If you continue to meddle in my affairs you will be doomed. Ahahahaha!" He laughed as he left the bed and breakfast. The gang exited the crawlspace and shook the dust off of them. "Gang we need to go investigate the bank. C'mon!" Velma said. The gang once again drove to the bank. "Just as I suspected, the money's gone!" Velma exclaimed. "So that must mean the demon stole it." Daphne said. "C'mon gang let's go look for that demon!" Fred said as the gang walked to the Mystery Machine. Glowing red eyes appeared under a pile of debris and as Scooby entered the van the demon grabbed him unnoticed by the gang. "Like, where's Scoob?" Shaggy asked the gang as Fred started the Mystery Machine. "Uh-oh! The demon must have taken him!" Daphne exclaimed. "To where?" Shaggy asked. "Daphne and I will check out the bed and breakfast, while you two can check out the Fisherman's Wharf." Fred said. "Who get's the van?" Shaggy asked. "We do, the bed and breakfast is further." Fred said. Velma and Shaggy walked to the wharf. "Do you see any sign of Scooby, Shaggy?" Wondered Velma. "Like, nope." Shaggy responded. "RELP!" Yelled Scooby. "Like that was Scooby!" Shaggy exclaimed. "And it was coming from the Hubba Grump Cat Food Company Factory. Let's go!" Velma said. The two ran inside to the scent off dead fish. "Jinkies, what died in here?" Velma said pinching her nose. The two then spotted Scooby tied to the conveyor belt and about to be turned into cat food like the fish. "I have an idea Shaggy the demon hasn't spotted us so all we need to do is scare him so we can stop the belt!" Velma said pointing at the demon at the control panel. "How are we gonna scare him?" Shaggy asked. Velma pointed to the lobster costume of the mascot of the company on the wall. Shaggy put it on. "Roar!" He roared at the demon who became frightened and ran away. Shaggy then shut off the conveyor belt just in time. "Phew." Scooby said, wiping sweat off of his head. "Scooby you're safe!" Shaggy said after taking off the costume. The two pals hugged. "Now let's go and catch that demon!" Velma said. --- Fred and Daphne drove to the wharf. "I can't believe we didn't find Scooby." Said Fred. "I just hope Velma and Shaggy did!" Daphne said. All of a sudden the demon came onto the road, but didn't see them. "Freddy! Watch out!" Daphne screamed. THUD! Fred braked too late and hit the demon. The two hopped out of the van as they saw Velma, Shaggy and Scooby chasing another demon. "Another demon?!" Fred exclaimed. Fred tackled the other demon. "Now let's see who are pair of demons really are..." Fred started. "Mr. And Mrs. Johnson!" The gang exclaimed. "Dang nabbit." Henry muttered. "Rhy?" Scooby wondered. "Duh to rob the bank. We figured since the bank was destroyed we could easily rob it, but you meddling brats ruined our plans to get rich!" Sarah yelled. "Like, where'd you put the money." Shaggy asked. "We locked it in a safe in the crawl space beneath the stairs." Sarah murmered as the police dragged her and her husband away. --- The gang was fishing at the wharf when Scooby got a tug on his line. "Rit's a rig one!" Scooby said. But the fish pulled Scooby into the water and it turned out to be a shark. "Rot again!" Scooby complained as the shark chased him. the gang laughed. "Scooby-Dooby-Rikes!" Scooby screamed. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *San Fransisco **Johnson's Bed and Breakfast **Destroyed Bank **Fisherman's Wharf ***Hubba Grump Cat Food Co. Cast and Characters Villains *Underground Demon Suspects Culprit Notes/Trivia *When Scooby says "Not again" while being chased by the shark is a reference to the last episode where he is also chased by a shark. Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Volume 1: City of Mystery Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Creepy Cases Season 1